User blog:Jeremiahdiskint/Male
The user can: Male *Alcohol Immunity: To be immune to all alcoholic drinks and beverages and to be immune to all alcohol drinking like beers, wines, liquor, spirits, rum, scotch, bacardi and different alcohols in the world. The lungs of the user can be immune to all alcohol and the user can not be drunk *Poison Immunity: To be immune to all poison of the whole world and can not get sick and can not be contagious and the lungs can withstand and can be immune to all the smell and the feeling of pollution and can not smell pollution in the air and can be immune to all that *Toxic Immunity: To be immune to all the toxins of the world and can be immune to all diseases and sickness of all of the world and be immune to all of that and can not die from it *Alpha Male: To be attractive and be very soft to all the women in the world and can be gentle to the women and can gain and can have abs and muscles so the women in the world will feel the muscles and fall for the male and the male can do whatever the women want if the women want the male to be a gentleman the male can be a gentleman and can open any doors for the women and cook for the women and sleep with the women and be a ladies man and be a women's men if the women wants the male to be anything and to do anything the male can gain and use everything for the women and be a male magnet to all the females *Enhanced Cooking; To cook any style of food very easily and without training like to cook: Italian, Japanese, Malayasian, Vietnamese, Chinese, Indian, Polish, Homecooking, American food, German Food Junk Food, etc. *Fire Proof Skin: To have the skin to be fire proof and the skin can not get hurt and can not be burned or scarred or any mark or any scars on the skin by the fire to not get hurt and not get damaged by the fire the skin can withstand heat and fire and different volumes of heat *Cold Proof Skin: To have the skin to be cold proof and the skin can not get hurt and can not be frozen the skin can withstand cold and freezing and ice and coldness and do not get hypothermia and do not get any damaged or not get hurt by the coldness *Immortality: To not die and can not die from anthing and can be immortal *Multiple Heads: To have a lot of human heads if someone cuts off a head of someone like the user the head can be cut off but the body of the user like develop more human heads like a lizard if any humans limbs like a finger or a toe or an arm or a leg or an ear or nose and the eyeball can be cut off by someone the body of the user can develop multiples of the original of the limbs and the user's human body the user can be restored again and again and can not die the user's whole body can regenerate again and be restored with the original stuff Category:Blog posts